


Interoffice Memo

by romanticalgirl



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 1-25-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	Interoffice Memo

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 1-25-09

Kevin was sure there were plenty of reasons to explain why he was lying on his desk, pen digging into his side and letter opener cool under his shoulder that didn’t involve a publicly elected official sucking him off, but none of them compared with the fact that he was lying on his desk, pen digging into his side and a letter opener cool under his shoulder, and a publicly elected official was sucking him off. 

It had started in an argument about welfare policies and then had gotten personal, with both himself and Robert taking pot shots at one another. It had descended into name calling and Kevin had said something below the belt and Robert had shoved him and Kevin had shoved back and then Kevin was on his desk and Robert was towering over him, flushed and annoyed and angry and Kevin had grabbed him and jerked him down on top of him and kissed him.

Robert hadn’t resisted so much as tensed in surprise before he was kissing Kevin back, hands grabbing at Kevin’s Marks & Spenser’s suit and stripping it off of him bit by bit, his mouth and hands all over Kevin’s body. Kevin had groaned hotly, hungrily until Robert had kissed him once more, shutting him up. 

Kevin’s body throbbed as Robert finally pulled away, standing at the side of the desk, breathing hard. Kevin’s shirt was open, his slacks open and his cock hard against the fabric of his boxers. Robert was still put together impeccably save for a slight wrinkle in his shirt, but his eyes were dark and wild. He reached out, hands grabbing at Kevin’s clothes, a quick tug sending the pen skittering to the floor and Kevin’s slacks and boxers to his ankles. Kevin shivered hard, arching up as Robert met his gaze for a second before bracing himself on the edges of the desk and lowering his mouth to Kevin’s erection.

Kevin groaned and his hand went to Robert’s head, his fingers tangling in the perfectly styled hair, pulling gently as he thrust into Robert’s mouth. He couldn’t quite make words, couldn’t do anything but moan softly, writhing as Robert’s mouth closed over him, suction imperfect but enthusiastic. 

“Touch me.” Kevin’s voice sounded strange to his ears, but no stranger than anything else that had happened, and he wanted to feel Robert’s hands on his thighs, his hips, anywhere, everywhere. “Please. Robert. Touch me.”

Robert groaned around Kevin’s cock, the vibration sending shock waves along Kevin’s spine, and then touched him. His hands were tentative at first, fingers barely grazing Kevin’s skin, but then grew bolder, raking down Kevin’s thighs and digging into his hips, his ass, lifting him up as Robert swallowed him down.


End file.
